


Alone Together

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Original Character(s), oh noo they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: The TS3 family is quarantined, and one of them isn't handling it very well.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: TS+3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160894
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch
> 
> bet you thought youd seen the last of me
> 
> FLUFFS FOR ALL!

Tessa has everything under control.

When news of the outbreak began surfacing, she was quick to gather supplies for her entire family to last weeks. She made sure her own mother and mother-in-law were well taken care of, insisting they take her extra stock just in case of emergencies. And she finished most of her work days ago, knowing she would most probably have to take care of three rambunctious children all day and all night for some time.

Tessa teaches her girls good hygiene practices. She sings a 20-second song with them, teaching little Sophie and little Maddie how important it is to wash their hands properly for the correct amount of time. She bends down so Baby Annie, who’s screeching with excitement on her hip, can wash her tiny chubby hands too.

“Clean hands, Momma!” Maddie happily reports, showing her open palms to her mother.

Tessa smiles approvingly, “Very good, Madeline! Now go dry them off with the towel.”

Maddie nods, and she even brings the towel to dry her baby sister’s hands off. 

Tessa instructs them how to properly wipe their toys and how to cough with their sleeves instead of their hands. The girls don’t really understand why they have to be in the house for days on end, but they have plenty of games scattered around to keep them entertained. They’re also over the moon that both Mama and Papa are around the house with them 24/7. 

The only thing they complain about is being unable to hug or kiss their baby sister.

Sophie pouts, “Why can’t I kiss baby?” 

All three are settled on the living room couch, with Baby Annie on Tessa’s lap, chilling, and her two older sisters squeezing their mother in. Everytime Annie smiles at them, Sophie and Maddie can’t help but grin back and take Annie’s hand into their own. Usually, those hand-holdings would be accompanied by kisses upon kisses on her plump cheeks, but the upcoming days would require all their restraint.

Tessa looks at Sophie sympathetically, “Because baby might get sick. And we have to protect her, don’t we? As a good big sister?”

Maddie gasps adorably and widens her eyes, as if her mother just bestowed her a life-long purpose and responsibility—she loves her little sister more than anything in the world. She nods vigorously and declares resolutely, “Protect baby.” 

Tessa has to hold her laugh seeing Maddie’s reaction.

Baby Annie is all too happy of the heightened attention she’s getting due to all her family members being at home all the time. But even she realizes the lack of affection recently. Usually, after Mommy gives her a warm bath and changes her to a clean, snug onesie, she’ll carry her to the living room where her Papa and sisters would crowd and cuddle her. She’s also confined to her Cribette much more than usual now. Even though she still gets her daily quota of snuggles, Annie can’t help but be slightly upset by her family’s distance. 

She frowns, scrunching her pert nose, and pats Tessa’s pyjama top. “Muh,” she mumbles, displeased. 

Tessa responds by hugging her closer to her chest, “I know, baby. We still love you.” She accentuates her point by lovingly rubbing Annie’s back. She’s grateful her daughters have been so understanding, despite not fully comprehending the reason why. Tessa actually feels quite peaceful in the midst of this unexpected chaos. 

She’s got everything under control.

Except her husband.

Dear god.

_Her husband._

Maddie toddles to the bathroom, the pitter-patter of her feet echoing the empty hallway. She reaches for the doorknob, but before she could even lay a hand on it, is abruptly swept off her feet by an unknown force. She closes her eyes and screams in terror. 

“Danger!” 

Maddie cracks open one eye to see her father’s looming face.

Scott produces a Clorox wipe magically, from nowhere, and furiously rubs the bathroom doorknob. Satisfied the doorknob has been thoroughly disinfected, he finally lowers his daughter, who lands on her feet with a light _thud_. 

Before Maddie could open her mouth to ask, he disappears to the stairs. 

Meanwhile, Sophie is carefully preparing the afternoon playtime tea set she shares with her sisters. She lays the plastic cups, plates, and cutlery to perfect precision on her pink table. After positioning the last fork, she wanders off to the kitchen to fetch the jar of chocolate chip cookies from the lower cabinet. Humming a happy tune, she carries the jar with her two hands back to the living room, only to find her father spraying an ungodly excessive amount of liquid disinfectant all over Sophie’s setup.

Scott doesn’t even pause as he glances at his eldest daughter. “Danger!” he yells nonchalantly while continuing spraying.

By the time he’s gone, Sophie’s tea set is completely drenched. Her disappointment is immeasurable, and her day is ruined.

Maddie retells the incident to her mother (“Daddy scared me today, Momma!”) with all the drama and gusto she could muster. Tessa is in the middle of consoling her middle child when her eldest comes in with a quivering lip and the slight hint of teary eyes (“My tea party…”). 

That night, she finds her husband tucked inside their covers already, reading the news on his phone. Tessa takes a deep breath, pondering over the discussion she’s going to broach, before sliding in under the covers to join him. She had really expected him to exhibit his usual “fun dad” personality—laughing with the girls to cheer them up and jokingly downplay Tessa’s cleaning habits but eventually helping anyway. Instead, he’s absorbed all the bad news dominating his phone screen lately and escalated it to an astonishing degree. Tessa is sure her house is cleaner than most surgical rooms.

When he puts down his phone on his bedside table, Tessa makes the move to scooch closer to him. But instead of moving closer, her husband lets out a small yelp and scoots further away.

“Danger!”

Tessa stops, confused. “What?!” she questions. 

Scott sighs, “We need to be apart, T. To protect ourselves. Social distancing—”

“That’s not what social distancing means.”

“–is very important. I think we need to sleep at an arm’s length now. Actually, maybe even separate beds? I can sleep in the guest room, while you stay—”

Finally fed up, Tessa suddenly closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight, face resting on his chest. He struggles for a few seconds, before slowly accepting his fate with a resounding sigh and wrapping his own arms around his wife. 

They stay silent.

“I’ve done it, haven’t I?” Scott breaks the silence with a whisper. 

“A little,” Tessa whispers back.

When he doesn’t respond, Tessa tilts her head up to find her husband staring at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through his head. She has an inkling that the pandemic isn’t the real reason for his behavior. He knows they are well-prepared, with an isolated home away from the bustling city, and the healthy bodies of two former Olympic champions. 

No, there’s usually only one thing that truly scares him.

“Scott,” Tessa pulls him back to reality. She waits until his eyes meet hers.

“You’re not going to lose us,” she breathes out.

She hears his heart beat faster.

Tessa hoists herself up to plant a soft, comforting kiss on his lips, settling back down on his chest afterwards. 

“We’re not going anywhere.”

She finds her eyes pooling with tears.

“Ok?”

He lets out a shuddering sigh, letting her know his eyes are teary as well. 

“Ok.”

* * *

Things get progressively better afterwards.

Tessa isn’t finding cleaning supplies in every corner of the house. The girls are happy to let their father entertain them, complete with dressing up for tea parties and playing with their dollies. Now, he’s the loudest when singing their 20-second tunes.

She thinks life’s back to normal until she stumbles upon the living room one afternoon. 

Baby Annie’s whines from her Cribette alerts her first. Her baby vehemently dislikes being confined to an area, but her cries are much more distressing this time. Tessa quickly trots to peer into the crib to find—

“SCOOOOOOTTT!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> press F in the comments below for baby annie


End file.
